SHSL Parenting
by Risies
Summary: Ostatecznie, Junko Enoshimie nie udało się pogrążyć świata w rozpaczy, więc jak wygląda życie dwójki byłych SHSL Despair'ów?/Komahina, fluff, fluff i jeszcze więcej fluffu, akcja dzieje się kilka lat po zakończeniu Super Danganronpy 2.


Hinata przeturlał się z jednej bladoróżowej, miękkiej i ciepłej poduszki na drugą, zawijając się szczelniej w puchatą kołdrę. Pościel była świeżo wyprana i pachniała bardzo przyjemnie, był sobotni świetlisty poranek i drzwi do balkonu, na który wyjście znajdowało się w sypialni były lekko uchylone, a zasłony całkowicie rozsunięte, dzięki czemu wszystko w pokoju, w którym i tak przeważały pastelowe kolory i radosne dodatki stawało się jeszcze jaśniejsze i weselsze. Młody mężczyzna westchnął i wyciągnął się na poduszkach, chwytając chudy, delikatny nadgarstek osoby, która siedziała na części materaca pokrytej jedynie prześcieradłem, pochylając się nad nim. Do jego uszu dolatywały odległe, urywane i ciche nawoływania ptaków zamieszkujących rozłożyste konary drzewa, które rosło tuż pod ich oknem, a także seria innych odgłosów, dobiegających z wnętrza domu, od strony kuchni. Hinata westchnął długo i głęboko, zaciskając dłonie silniej na nadgarstku.

-Komaeda- powiedział wolno, uwalniając z siebie odrobinkę ogromu błogości, który zdążył nazbierać się w nim w ciągu kilkunastu sekund od przebudzenia. Westchnął jeszcze raz, krótko, wypuszczając szybko powietrze.-Zamorduję cię.- Dokończył, wreszcie wyrażając całkowicie odczuwaną błogość, której starczyło jeszcze na to, by na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Oczy cały czas trzymał przymknięte z senności, jednocześnie był na tyle przytomny, by włożyć całą swoją siłę w miażdżenie nadgarstka swojego ukochanego. Gdyby ściskaną przez Hinatę częścią ciała, nie był nadgarstek, a szyja, białowłosy mężczyzna dawno nie miałby w płucach już ani odrobiny tlenu.

-Dzień dobry, Hinata-kun.- Powiedział Komaeda, uśmiechając się przymilnie i zniżając głowę tak, że mógł zanurzyć nos w brązowych włosach swojego partnera. -Dobrze, Hinata-kun, ale możesz nie robić tego teraz? Proszę...

-Jeszcze o coś mnie prosisz!- wysyczał wściekle Hinata, zrzucając z siebie kołdrę i wstając nagle, jednocześnie nie puszczając Komaedy, co skończyło się dla białowłosego upadkiem z łóżka. Były Super Zaawansowany Szczęściarz podniósł się natychmiast i spojrzał na swojego partnera oczyma kopniętego szczenięcia, masując nadgarstek. Hinata tymczasem ubierał się w znalezione przy szafie spodnie i koszulę. Zapinając guziki, dostrzegł w lustrze na jak bardzo znękanego stara się wyglądać Komaeda i zerknął na niego przez ramię oczami pełnymi politowania.

-Ach! Pomóc ci, Hinata-kun?- zapytał słodko Komaeda, co zaskutkowało jedynie fuknięciem od Hinaty.

-Już skończyłem- odparł szatyn, zmierzając w stronę wyjścia z pokoju. Przystanął koło ubranego w błękitno-szarą bluzę białowłosego i pociągnął go całkiem mocno za kosmyk niesamowicie pokręconych włosów, jednak nie na tyle mocno żeby je wyrwać.

-Uczesz się lepiej- mruknął, i szybkim krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie. Komaeda dotknął delikatnie dłonią miejsca na swojej twarzy, po którym przesunęły się palce Hinaty. Zadziwiające było to, że Hinata-kun był taki spokojny. Albo raczej oznaczało to po prostu, że jeszcze nie zaczął się denerwować. Białowłosy zatem podążył za nim korytarzem, który w porównaniu z sypialnią wydawał się bardzo ciemny, podskakując leciutko i przygotowując się mentalnie na najgorsze. Kiedy dotarli do kuchni, Hinata zatrzymał się i przez dłuższą chwilę wyglądał, jakby zamienił się w kamień- stał w tej samej pozycji, nie ruszając się, robiąc się powoli coraz bardziej fioletowym ze złości. Jedyną cechą odróżniającą go od pierwszego lepszego pomnika było to, że coraz mocniej zaciskał pięści. Jego partner stojąc za nim splótł palce i zaczął przestępować z nogi na nogę z nerwowym uśmiechem.

-Prawda, że ma bardzo dużo zapału, Hinata-kun?

Widokiem, jaki ukazał się dwóm młodym mężczyznom po przejściu z korytarza do kuchni była maleńka istotka o długich szarych włosach, pracowicie ugniatająca kleistą substancję, jaką udało jej się stworzyć w kubku na podłodze kuchni. Parę ponadprzeciętnej wielkości plam, które powstały po wylewaniu mleka, octu i keczupu wycierała malutkimi łapkami, podciągając rękawki różowej piżamki. Wszystkie szuflady naokoło dziewczynki były wysunięte, a w każdej znajdowały się co najmniej trzy ciężkie przedmioty, które w każdej chwili mogły jej spaść na głowę. Piekarnik był uruchomiony i otwarty, znajdował się w nim już jeden kubek pełen tajemniczej substancji, a rozgrzane drzwiczki znajdowały się nieustannie kilka centymetrów od rączek dziecka.

-Uważam, że zapał u dzieci to jedna z najpiękniejszych rzeczy na świecie!

Hinacie, po wyrwaniu się z odrętwienia, udało się dokonać kilku czynności niemalże w tym samym czasie: podniósł dziewczynkę i podał ją Komaedzie, zamknął i wyłączył piekarnik, pozasuwał szuflady, chwycił ścierkę do wytarcia podłogi i szafek i zamordował Komaedę spojrzeniem. Następnie spokojnie zabrał się za sprzątanie, nie patrząc już ani przez chwilę na białowłosego, który kręcił się po kuchni z małą istotką w ramionach.

-Jesteś taka utalentowana, Najime-chan!- szczebiotał radośnie, a dziewczynka zadzierała główkę, próbując na niego spojrzeć. -Masz śliczne oczka, zupełnie jak Hinata-kun! Hinata-kun!- przytulił małą jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej, wkładając w to całą swoją siłę. Zrobił zamyśloną minę, po czym postawił Najime na stole, uniósł ją w powietrze i zaczął kręcić się najszybciej jak mógł. Dziewczynka chichotała, majtając w powietrzu nóżkami, aż mężczyzna oparł się o ścianę i kolejny raz ścisnął szarowłosą dziewczynkę.

-Komaeda, dusisz moją córkę-mruknął tylko Hinata.

W odpowiedzi na te słowa Komaeda zrobił minę jakby miał się rozpłakać, i ułożył trzylatkę na rękach tak, jakby kołysał ją do snu.

-Ale ona robi uroczą minkę! Zupełnie jak Hinata-kun!

Hinata odrzucił ścierkę do zlewu i obrzucił pozornie beznamiętnym spojrzeniem zachwyconego mężczyznę.

-Komaeda, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale mamy jeszcze jedno dziecko.

Białowłosy naciskał pieszczotliwie policzki córeczki, po cichu bolejąc nad tym, że dziewczynka została nazwana „moją" córką, a nie „naszą", i że szatyn nie nazwał go jego pierwszym imieniem.

-Tak!- odparł rozpromieniony.

-Gdzie ono jest?

-...Tak.- odpowiedział, i wrócił do podrzucania córeczki.

Hinata jedynie mrugnął i przechylił głowę, po czym odwrócił się i spokojnie wszedł w mniejszy, biały korytarz znajdujący się po drugiej stronie kuchni. Komaeda zamarł, trzymając Najime w powietrzu. Zaraz jednak zrównał krok z Hinatą, który obojętnie wpatrywał się w białe ściany, jego oczy rozszerzyły się dopiero na widok tej, która była zielona w żółte kropki, niebieskie esy-floresy i pomarańczowe owale. Pod tą ścianą siedział trzyletni chłopczyk, pokryty od stóp do głów farbami, i jeździł rączkami po powierzchni, ze zdumieniem obserwując jak pod jego dłońmi powstają coraz to nowe odcienie. Hinata popatrzył na synka, na ścianę, na posiadające skomplikowane i niemożliwe do otwarcia dla dzieci zakrętki puszki z farbą, na córeczkę, która zeskoczyła z ramion Komaedy chcąc pobawić się z braciszkiem, wreszcie spojrzał Komaedzie prosto w oczy. Komaeda rozłożył ręce i nadął policzki.

-Hato jest taki utalentowany, powinien malować gdzie chce i kiedy chce- wyjaśnił motywy swojego postępowania białowłosy.

Hinata w ułamku sekundy opadł na kolana wzdychając i zdążył złapać Najime, zanim zanurzyła rączki aż do łokci w niebieskiej puszce.

-Pomalujemy to, kiedy będą duzi-oznajmił w końcu Hinata, lustrując malunek stworzony przez synka.-Ej, to jest naprawdę niezłe.

-Hinata-kun, jesteś cudowny!- Komaeda chwycił chłopczyka i uniósł go wyżej tak, by mógł pomalować także miejsca, których do tej pory nie dosięgał, nie zważając zupełnie na to, że w ten sposób również moczy w farbie swoje dłonie i rękawy. -Kręciołek!- powiedział i zaczął rozpryskiwać kolorowe kropelki na wszystkie ściany, obracając się z synkiem w miejscu.

-Wykąp go, dobrze? Ja zobaczę, w co możemy ubrać Najime- powiedział Hinata, i skierował się do pokoju dziecięcego trzymając córeczkę za rękę. Komaeda przytaknął, przytulając synka i ciągle nic sobie nie robiąc z nowo powstających coraz większych plam na jego bluzie.

-Tak samo wyglądał malutki Hinata-kun...O, po kąpieli dam ci kartki i kredki, dobrze, Hato?

-Trzeba było wpaść na to wcześniej!- krzyknął zza ściany Hinata, przesuwając kołyszące się na wieszakach sukieneczki. Komaeda uśmiechnął się leciutko, poszedł do łazienki i odkręcił kran przy wannie. Wsypał do wody wszystkie rodzaje soli oraz płynów do kąpieli i stworzył przynajmniej półmetrową warstwę piany. Poruszał rękoma na prawo i lewo, obserwując taplającego się radośnie i dmuchającego w pianę Hato, kiedy w drzwiach łazienki stanął Hinata z ubraną w pomarańczową sukienkę w czerwone kwiatki Najime.

-Ale kąpiel bez zabawy w wodny świat, tak?

Komaeda wyjął ręce z wody i popatrzył na swojego partnera zszokowany.

-Ale kąpiel bez zabawy w wodny świat w ogóle nie jest fajna!- wykrzyknął, a siedzący w wannie niemalże całkowicie pokryty pianą chłopczyk pokiwał główką. Zabawa w wodny świat polegała na wrzuceniu do wody co najmniej połowy przedmiotów oryginalnie należących do pokoju dziecięcego oraz jak największej ilości tych z innych części domu niezależnie od tego, czy się do tego nadawały czy nie.

-Nie teraz, Komaeda, powinniście się pospieszyć, nie jedliśmy jeszcze śniadania.

-No to w mały wodny świat?

-Chcesz, żebyśmy byli głodni albo zjedli bez was?

-Malutki?

-Nie- odparł Hinata, zamykając oczy by nie widzieć szklących się łzami oczu Komaedy- Nie, bo Najime jest już ubrana i ona nie będzie mogła się pobawić.

Ten argument, nie mający za wiele wspólnego z faktyczną opinią Hinaty, zdziałał jednak cuda.

-Och! Przepraszam, Najime-chan, byłem dla ciebie niedobry! W takim razie zrobimy wielki wodny świat podczas kąpieli wieczorem, zgoda?

-Hato już nie będzie potrzebował drugiej kąpieli- odparł Hinata, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

-Jak okrutnie!- załkał Komaeda, wyciągając synka z wody i otulając go mięciutkim ręczniczkiem z kapturkiem. Pięć minut później siedzieli we czwórkę w salonie. Komaeda czesał włosy córeczki, tak bardzo podobne do jego własnych, tylko nieco dłuższe i ciemniejsze. Kiedy był usatysfakcjonowany, zawiązał na nich dwie malutkie pomarańczowe kokardki. Tymczasem Hato sam mocował się przed lustrem, wkładając koszulkę i spodenki. Hinata klęczał naprzeciwko niego i obserwował go cierpliwie. Chłopczykowi udało się w końcu wsunąć nawet skarpetki na stópki, potem jednak jego minka z dumnej i pewnej siebie zmieniła się na odrobinkę spanikowaną. Wyciągnął rączki przed siebie, a Hinata zapiął guziki na rękawkach białej koszuli w granatową kratkę.

-Bardzo ładnie sobie poradziłeś- uśmiechnął się do synka.-Ach, Komaeda, możesz już przestać czesać małą, jej włosy to już i tak dosłownie puch.

-Zobacz, jak słodko wygląda!- Komaeda podetknął mu dziewczynkę pod sam nos. Hinata przyznał mu rację i wraz z dziećmi skierowali się do kuchni. Po tym, jak posadzili maluchy w krzesełkach, Komaeda uruchomił płytę kuchenną, jednak Hinata odepchnął go sprzed niej delikatnie.

-Ktoś, kto ma protezy, nie powinien tyle robić- mruknął cicho. Komaeda uśmiechnął się i potarł prawą dłonią lewe przedramię, które nie było prawdziwe.

-Hah, masz rację, Hinata-kun...

Hinatę przez chwilę bardzo korciło, żeby powiedzieć „to nie twoja wina", zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, że całkowicie i w stu procentach to właśnie była wina białowłosego, więc tylko wbił wzrok w mieszane przez siebie kaszki dla bliźniąt. Komaeda starannie pokroił kilka jabłek, gruszek, bananów, kiwi i mango, dorzucił kilka winogron i podał je dzieciom, z radością obserwując jak zajadają się nimi ze smakiem. Chwilę potem, jedząc grzanki i jednocześnie kontrolując zabawę dzieci, które moczyły w kaszce ciasteczka w kształcie zwierzątek, Hinata przyjrzał się Komaedzie badawczo.

-Komaeda, muszę skończyć projekt do pracy, więc dzisiaj głównie ty będziesz pilnował dzieci. Liczę na ciebie.

Komaeda wyprostował się w miejscu, zamrugał intensywnie i zaśmiał swoim charakterystycznym ciepłym śmiechem. Przed laty miał także drugi charakterystyczny śmiech, który wywoływał u każdego dreszcze przerażenia, teraz jednak pozostał mu tylko ten jeden.

-Dziękuję, Hinata-kun! Spróbuję cię nie zawieść, Hinata-kun!

Powiedziawszy to, zaczął bujać się na krześle z przymkniętymi oczyma, a Hinata zmierzył go sceptycznym spojrzeniem.

-Tak, tak, cokolwiek powiesz- dopił herbatę i wstał od stołu.-Jak będziesz mnie potrzebował, to jestem w salonie.

-Jasne! Hato, Najime-chan, idziemy na plac zabaw?- spytał, na co dzieci natychmiast odsunęły miseczki z resztkami kaszki i zaczęły wyrywać się z krzesełek. Chwilę później z zewnątrz dobiegały ich pełne radości okrzyki, kiedy zjeżdżały ze zjeżdżalni, huśtały się na huśtawkach albo obiegały cały placyk po kilkanaście razy bawiąc się w berka. Hinata spróbował zamknąć okno, aby móc lepiej skupić się na pracy, ale nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. Niedługo zresztą usiadły w piaskownicy i zajęły się spokojnym kopaniem dołów. Kiedy usłyszał tupot stópek w przedpokoju, zajrzał tam, aby skontrolować stan dzieci po zabawie na dworze. Zdyszane zdejmowały czapeczki z daszkiem, kolanka miały jedynie ubrudzone, ale bez zadrapań. Najbardziej zauważalną zmianą były wypchane kieszenie, w rączkach także trzymały po kilka piłeczek kauczukowych i plastikowych kulek z zabawką w środku. Hinata pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową.

-Komaeda, znowu...-westchnął i powiesił czapeczki dzieci na wieszaku.

-Dzięki mojemu szczęściu zawsze losujemy takie, jakie najbardziej im się podobają- oznajmił zachwycony tą funkcją swojego talentu Komaeda. Hinata zawrócił do salonu, w pracy utknął w jednym punkcie i chciał jak najszybciej mieć to za sobą. Tymczasem bliźniaki budowały zamek z koców, poduszek i stołu w sypialni rodziców. Komaeda pomagał im, znosząc poduszki z całego mieszkania i układając ciężkie książki tak, by przytrzymywały koce. Później na razie zostawili budowlę, uznając że mogą pobawić się w niej później- zwykle konstrukcje istniały przez około dwa dni. Do uszu Hinaty dobiegały przytłumione odgłosy puszczonej na telewizorze bajki- w niewielkim pokoju, z którym na początku nie bardzo wiedzieli co zrobić, poza urządzeniem w nim graciarni, ostatecznie rozłożyli materac i zamontowali na ścianie plazmowy telewizor. I Hato, i Najime bardzo przeżywali i wczuwali się w każdą oglądaną bajkę, więc dobiegały do niego także ich krzyki przerażenia i wybuchy śmiechu, a później odgłosy skakania po materacu i zabawy w bajkę. Później Komaeda wyciągnął z szuflady kilkanaście kolorowanek i książeczek, i rozłożył się je na kocyku obok salonu. Dzieci radośnie przystąpiły do kolorowania i uzupełniania książeczek z ćwiczeniami, a białowłosy podpowiadał im przy trudniejszych zadaniach.

-Dobrze, Hato! A teraz powiedz mi, gdzie mieszkasz?

-W moim domku- odparł z przekonaniem chłopczyk, kucając na piętach.

-Ale jak się zgubisz, to panu policjantowi nie wystarczy, że w twoim domku- odparł zmartwiony Komaeda. Hinata parsknął śmiechem, nie przerywając pisania. Miał poważne wątpliwości, czy choćby najbardziej niesfornym dzieciom udałoby się zgubić przy Komaedzie, nie mówiąc o Najime i Hato, ale doceniał to, że białowłosy oprócz ciągłej zabawy starał się ich także czegoś nauczyć. Następnie usłyszał, że jego partner zaczął czytać na głos historyjki i wierszyki. Na chwilę zatrzymał dłonie nad klawiaturą i wsłuchiwał się w czytaną opowieść. Lubił jego głos...Zaraz jednak wrócił do pracy, a głos zmienił się w przyjemny odległy szum. Udało mu się wykonać prawie połowę projektu, jednak w pewnym momencie zupełnie nie wiedział, co zrobić dalej, i oparł głowę o ekran. W tym samym momencie głos zamilkł.

-To takie trudne...-powiedział szatyn, wpatrując się w ekran spod przymrużonych powiek. Odsunął laptopa, wstał i bezszelestnie przeszedł kilka kroków, aby sprawdzić, dlaczego głos ucichł. Jego podejrzenia potwierdziły się- białowłosy mężczyzna i dwójka trzylatków spali na błękitnym kocyku, oddychając równo. Komaeda przytulał mocno do swojego lewego boku chłopca, a prawego dziewczynkę, a dzieci dodatkowo wtulały się w niego. Hinata przykucnął i przyglądał się ich rumianym policzkom, zabawnie otworzonym buziom i rozczochranym grzywkom.

-No cóż, na pewno wcześnie wstali- zauważył i zakołysał się lekko, aż jego spojrzenie padło na jeszcze jeden wełniany koc, brązowy w białe kwiaty, który nie został włączony w budowanie zamku.-Ale to dlatego, że przykrywam dzieci- pomyślał, nakrywając całą trójkę dokładnie kocem, po czym pogłaskał długo i powoli włosy Komaedy.


End file.
